Our Last Fight Over Severus Snape
by fuckmeharkness
Summary: ONE SHOT. James/Lily. After James pulls a prank on Snape, Lily storms off. Can their relationship survive yet another fight about Severus Snape? Set in 7th year.


Our Last Fight Over Severus Snape

"Lily come back!"

"Why should I?"

"Because you are being ridiculous! Please Lily, just slow down!"

The small, redheaded figure in the distance slowed slightly, enough that a heavily panting James was able to catch up. James was surprised. He hadn't meant to call her ridiculous-name-calling usually resulted in even greater fury-but nevertheless the words had come out. He regretted them instantly. Not the words-that he'd said them. She was being completely ridiculous, but it did no good to tell her that.

Although apparently that had changed, because in the fading light James could see the tiniest hint of guilt that only someone who'd spent many hours studying her face would notice. But there it was. He felt slightly relieved at that. If she was already guilty before they'd hashed it out, then this conversation might not have to last all that long. James hoped this would be an easy win.

"Lily, I know the prank was stupid-"

"It was more than stupid! It was completely pointless!" Okay, so not so easy.

James raised an eyebrow. "Most pranks are pointless to you. We just do them for fun Lils."

"Well it was completely pointless to get a rise out of him that way-"

"He was asking for it! He's been calling you Mudblood for something like 5 years! It's so stupid, and I know it hurts you. We're dating Lils, I'm not just gonna stand around while he-"

No Lily looked angry. She pushed her hair over her shoulder furiously. James braced himself. "What Severus does and does not call me is not your concern! He's never done anything to hurt me James, so won't you just-"

"That word does hurt you! Don't pretend otherwise. And I wouldn't do anything except you let him do it. I know you pity him Lils, but there's only so much you should take-"

"I can decide for myself how much I take," she interrupted again, but her expression softened as she said it. She clasped her hand on his arm, her expression turning pleading. James groaned inwardly. She always won when she pleaded. "Please, James, just let it go. I know you two hate each other, but there are bigger things to be concerned about than that fact that Severus can't think up a new insult. We should be focusing on the goings on outside Hogwarts. All the disappearences and murders, James! What does Severus matter next to that?"

"But Lils, he's going to join them! _Snivellus_ is going to be a death eater the minute he gets out of here. Fighting him now would save a few lives don't you think!"

"James, even if he is going to do it, he hasn't yet. I'm not going to condemn him before he does it." She took his hand and laced her fingers in his. She turned and by instinct he caught up with her so that they could walk hand in hand.

James took a deep breath. He turned to Lily, tucked a loose strand of fiery hair behind her head and looked her in the eye. "Look, this is always something we'll disagree about. As much as I wish I could, I can't guarantee that either Padfoot or I will ever stop pranking him and/or defending you. I'm sorry that you don't like it, but I'm always going to defend you Lils, regardless of whether you like it or not." He smiled and touched his hand lightly to her chin. "Please, let's not fight anymore over this. I'm not going to change my opinion. So deal with it."

She smiled, even though she didn't like that he wouldn't give it up one bit. "Fine, but how shall ever repay my knight in shining armor for his _glorious_ deeds?" As she spoke, they passed through the first of the trees in the Forbidden Forest.

James looked to the left, at the Shrieking Shack. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked, nodding at it. "I can think of a few things, young maiden."

Lily giggled and nodded. "Fine, but just so you know, you'll have a devil of a time removing my chastity belt, sir knight." And she took off, dropping his hand and sprinting to the shack, sprinkling in the air with light-hearted laughter. James waited a beat to give her a head start before grinning and running after her, whooping loudly. It was gloriously free and light. With the outside war and murders and horrors normally looming over all of Hogwarts constantly, James vowed that just for tonight, they wouldn't mention the war. They definitely wouldn't talk about _Severus. _They would talk only of them and happy things, or maybe they wouldn't talk at all.

* * *

><p>Please review! It's my first LilyJames fic, I figured I'd start with a one shot :D Tell me what you think!


End file.
